


Friends? Is that what they were?

by rvaleardis



Series: Anthony and Penelope [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Anthony and Penelope's friendship begins.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Anthony and Penelope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145780
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Friends? Is that what they were?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Anthony and Penelope series. 
> 
> I am so happy that you guys have liked it so far! The response has been amazing!
> 
> You guys are the best!

A few weeks passed after Anthony had passed out at his sister's place. 

The second time she had seen him, she let him into the apartment and made him a cup of tea. They exchanged a few words but mostly sat in silence.

About three hours later, he thanked her for the tea and went home. He felt lighter and slept better than he had in days. Her presence alone was helping. 

The sixth time he went over to Eloise's apartment, he walked right in. He had a key now. 

Eloise was at a university event and Penelope was at home working on a paper.

She was trying to focus on her current paragraph when the door opened.

He walked in and sat down on the couch with a solemn look on his face.

She got up and sat beside him. 

"I saw her today. She was with another man, holding hands." He said so low that Penelope had a hard time hearing him.

She grabbed his hand with her own. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.   
She took him into her arms and let him cry on her shoulder. 

"The first time I saw the man who unknowingly broke my heart, it felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I came home crying and Eloise just held me. Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It is part of the healing process. Let it out, you aren't alone."

They sat there for what felt like hours.

"How do you do it? How do you get rid of these feelings?"

"Time and friends. They work wonders. Food helps too."

"What kind of food? I have to admit I'm starving." His stomach had perfect timing as he said that it growled, very loudly.

This made Penelope giggle. She stood up and asked him "Come on, I can order whatever you want."

They shared food and childhood stories. Both feeling better than they had in a while.

When Anthony went to leave he said to her "Thank you, Penelope. For the food, for everything."

She gave a dazzling smile and said "What are friends for?"

Friends? Is that what they were?

He was becoming a regular at their apartment. Eloise had questioned his frequent visits but Penelope said that he just needed them to be there for him. So, that's what they did. Slowly, a new friendship grew. 

Eloise stopped questioning why Anthony would be there at random hours of the day.

He would go and visit Penelope. They would talk a little or sit in silence. They would get food or he would help her with her schoolwork. 

She helped him heal from his broken heart a little bit at a time. She had been there before but she had Eloise. She didn't think Anthony had anyone like that. Well, he was stuck with her now. Not that he was opposed to that.


End file.
